


Dominating aot story

by LANc



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:41:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6375148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LANc/pseuds/LANc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catalaya at a young age was taught how to kill along with her sister lily. Their tribe lives on a inhabited island and are always listening stories about the wall people from their current guardian. So what happens when Catalaya and lily along with a group of friends explore to find out. What will they discover? Who knows, maybe they will fall in love along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first fic so your comments are very important and if I had any grammar mistakes so pls comment on my story I'm a newbie. Also THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR READING MY STORY. This will technically catch up to the plot of attack on titan story which will be later. Also posted on Quotev

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long ass authors note , sorry for the short chapter just wanted to start with a shorty story and thank you so much for reading this fic , later on the chapter will be longer also since the OCs are from a Latino heritage I will translate what they are saying and later on they will be speaking English and the POVs will be in English . So thank you again for reading this newbies fic

Third POV

 

As the sun begins to rise a shadow figure on top of an abandoned house is staring at the sunset . As her hair sway along with the wind her ear twitches . She glances over her shoulder and is met with golden irises'. The young brunette brings her hands up and signs 

" ya es tíempo Para ir Catalaya" ( its time to go Catalaya" )

Catalaya signs back with " ya se lily , nada mas queria mirar la puesta del sol" ( I know lily , I just wanted to see the sunset) 

Yet who would've thought that the raven haired girl would be mute. But the world is full of surprises.


	2. Chapter 2

**Characters Characteristics**

 

**Catalaya**

**Hair length/color:** _black shoulder length hair_

 **Eye color/ skin color:** _dark brown eyes and lightly tanned skin_

 **personality/race:** Mexican, food lover, protectiveness,large bloodlust, perverted, father figure

 

 **weapons:** _anything that draws blood ( mainly using katana)_

 

**clothes: Black tank top, black combat pants , black combat boots**

 

  ** **quote: "whenever it rains nothing good comes, it never has"** **

 

********Lily** ** ** **

**********hair length/color: Dark brunette and shoulder length** ** ** ** **

************Eye color/ skin color: Gold eyes and tannish** ** ** ** ** **

**************personality/race: Mexican and is childish, overprotective, perverted, deadly at times** ** ** ** ** ** **

 

******************weapons:daggers** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************clothes:black shirt, camouflage pants, black combat boots** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************quote:" Its not impossible if the word possible is in it"** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

 

****************************Antonio** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

hair length/color: Above the ears and lightly covers right eye, brunette

**eye color/skin color:hazel eyes with a scar under right eye, tannish**

****personality/ race: Mother figure, lazy, emotionless at times , player at times** **

 

 

**weapons:throwing knives and twin daggers**

clothes: Black shirt, combat pants, black combat boots

quote:" Whether its friends, lovers, or family the bonds that you have are built on trust, without it you have nothing"


	3. chapter 3

Third pov 

As the two girls jump down from the roof and began walking away from the abandoned house quietly to avoid getting attention and began walking toward the edge of the island.

 

Catalaya POV

I glanced over at Lily, I notices that her golden irises shined with a want to explore, to find something interesting in this world. Instead of being stuck on this island.

*tap tap* 

I tapped her shoulder and she looked at me then said " ¿Qué? ( what?)   
I signed to her " ¿Tu SI quieres aser esto ? ¿ No estás estustada?" ( you really want to do this? Your nor scares? ) 

She rolled her eyes and said " No, no estoy esustada , mas que estoy impaciente porque ya se que Antonio va yegar tarde" ( No I'm not scared Cat I'm just impatient because I know that Antonio is going to be late ) 

 

~~~~Time Skip~~~~

Third Pov

 

Catalaya and lily are at the edge of the island they see a figure and as they get closer lily had the WTF - is this really happening - face  
And Catalaya had a stoic face.

 

Lily pov

"Diosmio , Catalaya no estoy soñado, Antonio está aqui temprano hay diosmio vamos a morir" I said ( omg Catalaya I'm not dreaming , Antonio is here early omg we are going to die)

" Tú eres mama conmigo , mas yego tarde a veces y piensas que voy a yegar tarde" ( you are mean to me just because I come late sometimes and you think I'm going to be late) said Antonio 

" jejeje Te quiero mucho Antonio" ( hahaha I love you very much Antonio) I said 

"callaté" yelled Antonio (shut up) 

 

Third pov 

As lily and Antonio began arguing , Catalaya jumped into the water to grab the canoe.

 

Catalaya pov

I looked back and I see lily and Antonio arguing about him being late from last time... Thats a different story though . I began to look around till I found the place where we hid the canoe. I removed the old blanket that hid the canoe. As I dragged the canoe back with me all I see is lily strangling Antonio .

 

Third pov

As lily is strangling Antonio and catalaya is dragging the canoe to shore . Catalaya heard something in the bushes near lily and Antonio.


End file.
